Wendy's Wish
by ChaimHeart
Summary: Wendy returns to Neverland, but its not in the hopes of what she had wanted. What happens when a grown up wishes to Neverland?   Writen by: ChaimHeart, and Faceskinator
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This a story I am currently writing with Faceskinator. We decided to do this pairing and watched more pirate movies then we probably should have. We have no BETA so sorry for any errors.**_

* * *

><p><em>Wendy looked at the boy that just flew back to her window. He looked at her, his green eyes glowing with magic and adventure, and he flew back to her. <em>

_"You'll be safe, Wendy." He whispered, his face inches away from hers. The boy that never grew up never thought about personal space or boundries. He was a child, indeed. _

_Wendy's eyes darted around Peter's form: wild hair, dirt smudges, crooked smile with crooked but charming teeth, vines wrapped around his lean boyish body, dirty feet floating from the ground... _

_"And your brothers." Peter added, his breath touching Wendy's porcelain cheeks, his overwhelming natural scent pouring off of him and onto her. He smelled like Neverland and excitement and adventure and nostalgic childhood that Wendy knew she would have to give up to become the lady she was expected to be. "I'll make sure you'll all be safe...even if I can't keep you." Peter whispered and flew off, a glowing little Pixie flying around next to him. _

Wendy did, in fact, grow up. She tried her hardest to become the young lady her parents and grandmother wanted her to be. She was moved into her own room, away from the boys, and spent her time perfecting her lessons and herself.

She felt so grown up and she was only sixteen years old. _Neverland felt so far away._

Wendy did a good job distracting herself from the little pangs in the pit of her stomach and the aches in her cheset with keeping busy but at night time...her wishes and dreams took over. She couldn't stop her mind from thinking and her heart from aching.

Thats when she's most weak. And one night...she couldn't fight it anymore and let herself wish, for the first time since before she met Peter Pan. She wished she could go to Neverland. And with that wish finally accepted and out in the open, she drifted into sleep.

* * *

><p>Wendy woke up the next morning more refeshed than she had in a lot time. She was stretched out in the big bed, relishing the feeling of just waking up after a great night's sleep, when she realized something. <em>The bed was big<em>. She didn't have a big bed. The bed smelled..._great, magical, manly_... She didn't have a big bed that smelled great, magical, manly. The bed was gently rocking and creaking. She didn't have a big bed that smelled great, magical, manly and gently rocked and creaked.

She opened her eyes in confusion and looked around._ This was not her room. This was a...a pirate ship..._

"Blasted Peter Pan!" Cried a loud voice.

"Now, now, now Captain." Smee said as he unbuttoned the tall man's coat, then his shirt, but the irritated man moved away causing some of his buttons to be ripped off of the cream color shirt.

"This is the last straw!" He spat turning, his hair making a perfect half-moon circle around his gruff looking face.

"Oh calm down, sir!" Smee begged, looking around the room quickly. "You wait right here, I'm going to go and get some hot water. Then we'll give you a nice shave." he said nodding his head as he walked out the door.

"Don't come back, Smee!" the captain yelled and locked the door. He hissed leaning his half naked form onto the door. He hit his hook on the door a few times before pulling himself away to put his hook away.

"To think... I spent this whole time... This whole life time of mine, chasing after a stupid little boy." He grummbled and twisted his hook off slowly. "To think...I've wasted my life... To..." he stopped for a moment. His eyes filling more with anger before he twisted his hook off completely and put down his hook on the red cushion in a box. He thought briefly of the taunting calls Peter Pan and his Lost Boys spoke when he was battling them.

"Oh why _torture_ myself..." he thought running his hand over his eyes with some water and turned around, wiping his face. He then headed to bed, "A good night's sleep will help..." he said and opened his eyes to be indulged by a young woman, laying in his bed, wearing only her night gown. He looked to the door, then his bed, then to the woman. "I don't believe I called for a _wench_ this night?" he said confused, yet also amused.

Wendy's cheeks turned pink and she pulled the sheets up to her eyes, which were glaring. "I'm not a _wench_!" She protested as lady like as she could muster with the obvious dislike in her voice. _Why was she on Captain Hook's ship? Did he take her?_ "I demand you take me back to my house." She said strongly. _Where was Peter?_

She tried to ignore the naked torso of her enemy. Her eyes flicked to it's chissled glory once or twice before she caught herself and looked back up at his face. "And I demand you cover yourself, sir."

She hesitantly moved the covers from her face when she thought she could control her blushes and expressions. "This is most inappropriate." She glared with her full lips in an angry, defiant pout and her bright, blue eyes flashing.

"First and foremost," he stated pointing at her, and stepped to the bed. "This is_ MY_ quarters, I will wear what I bloody want, you dispicable girl." he said angrily. "Secondly, _You_ and in _MY_ quarters, and you shall obye my every word, dammit!" he said and grabbed her hair with his good hand, and pulled her to him. "Thirdly, Who are you? And Why are you in my quarters if not to sleep with me?" he growled yanking her head back, forcing her to look at him.

He held her still while his eyes slid from her face down to her form, a smirk coming to his thin lips. _Who ever she was, she was absoluetly beautiful..._He thought, causing his vile thoughts to change into warmer sexual thoughts as he stepped back looking at her. _And he hadn't paid for this wench? Blimey, the gods must be with him tonight..._

"_First and foremost," _She mocked and sat up angrily, losing her lady like manner and letting the blankets fall to her waist. She took a moment to compose herself. "I believe you mean, you will _not wear what you don't want to_." She paused, "Secondly, just because I am in _your quarters_ and on _your ship_ does not mean I will obey you or your ranting. I am a lady not one of your _wenches_ and certainly not someone like Smee. Which brings me to thirdy, yet I do not know why you are asking me. You have met me before. I am Miss. Wendy Moira Angela Darling."

Wendy tried to move out of his firm grasp but failed. She started to try to pry his one hand off with her two smaller hands.

James Hook looked at the girl, peeved. "Well Miss. Wendy..." he smirked, and tossed her down onto the bed, still holding her down with the hand moving it to her stomach. "I'm just going to have to show you what happens when you don't obey me then." he said and climbed into the bed, straddling her. "You have _grown up_ Wendy..." he said pulling on the strings in front of her dress. "Into quite a _Darling_..." he smirked and leaned forward, using his bad arm to hold her down still, as his good hand parted her night corset.

"Mm, indeed. Into a fine _darling_..." he smirked, cupping her right breast. "Call me James..." he grinned.

Wendy gasped and tried to push him off her, "Don't touch me, you _vile_ man! I forbid you to call me by my Christian name and I will call you nothing but what you are! Which is a _codfish_!" She pressed her forearms forward but was too restrained so she started to kick and fling herself about with her lower half. "How dare you do this? Release me at once or you will suffer the consequenses!" She fought.

"What consequenses? I'm a pirate, my dear, I don't have any." he smirked, kissing her cheek. "Be still, _virgin_." he stated, venom dripping at the word 'virgin', as he lifted himself to look down at her. She had such beautiful curves and ampled breasts, much better then any _wench_ he had had in his past. Yet she was far skeemish and actively squirming under him.

"Be still, Wendy, or you will see my _codfish_." he growled as he leaned down to her ear. "God knows, how you've made it _grow_ with you childish movements." He whispered into her ear, and used his good hand to stroke her hair. "If you be still, I'll be _gentle_ and_ caring_. If not... well then, I guess you'll have to be taken by force." he said petting her hair, then her rosey cheeks.

"P-Peter said he would keep me safe. When he finds out what you are trying to do, he'll feed you to your crocodile." She glared but her fighting was much more subtle and weak.

A small part of her brain was whispering, _Was it really worth it to keep fighting?_ She was just being stubborn and she shouldn't get herself so seriously...hurt...if she could help it. _He said he would be gentle and caring..._

_But he's a pirate!_ Another part of her brain argued. _Why should she trust him? He has done nothing to gain her trust._ She needed to keep fighting and escape. She needed to get to Peter. She didn't want to be at Neverland if this is how it was going to be.

All she knew was that she couldn't get raped._ That would ruin...everything._

Wendy bit her lip as she thought. Her thoughts flying through her mind as fast as she could get them. "What can I do...? To have you not..." She trailed off, a hint of meekness and sadness behind her stubborn and angry-yet noticeably more quiet-tone.

"_Hush_ and _be still_, girl." he comanded again.

She held her breath and silently watched his face with curiously, but without trust. She would be silent for the moment and see what he was going to do even if she didn't trust him.

The captain looked at Wendy, and then let go of her arms looking at her sternly. With his arms avilable, he looked at her body more openly, pulling her gown down more, but stop to catch the hand that came down to hit him. "I said _stay still_." he stated firmly then waited for her to be still. When she was still, he continued and opened her gown.

"Complete beauty." he said after a moment, and touched the silk of her night corset. "Absolutely beauty..." he smiled as he stroked her bust. "Mm," he sighed as he squeezed Wendy's small but soft breast, only to shoot his eyes up to her when she stirred. But she stilled herself quickly. He started to pull open her corset, but was stopped by Wendy's movements again, an annoyed sigh escaping his parted lips. He looked down at her, and smirked seeing her arms crossed over her breast innocently. He rolled his light blue eyes, at her attempt and shook his head slowly.

"Females..." he muttered before placing a hand on hers. "Like I said... Be still." he whispered, "Be still Wendy, I won't hurt you." he whispered again in a softer one, placing a feathery kiss on her throat. "Be still..._Miss. Darling_." he whispered seductively into her ear and placed a trail of kisses up her jaw, crossing her cheek slowly adding kisses, making sure to plant each kiss with perfected planning.

"Please...don't..." She said softly, unable to stay silent any longer, "Just let me go...please..." She all but begged. She couldn't let him do this to her. She tried to cover herself again.

"Wendy Darling..." he whispered and looked at her leaning onto his elbow and looked down at her casually. "I didn't kidnap you." he told her and then brought the blankets up and over her to cover her himself. "I hadn't even thought about kidnapping you. I've been consumed with the thoughts of defeating Peter Pan. So can you imagen my shock to find you laying in my bed? Only in your night gown?" he said before sitting up.

"Your staying here." he informed her and blew out a couple of candles that were near, and then brought on as he laid down next to her. "I shall take care of you," he smirked, and wrapped his arm around her. "Tomorrow we dock at Pirate's Island. I will get you some clothes that way you can walk about the ship. And you will not...NOT go to Peter Pan. He will never know of your appearance in Neverland either."

The man thought for a moment before a grin came to his face. Of course... he thought and looked at her. "He left you, and you must have wished for Neverland... as a grown up... you belong to my ship now. How do you think I got all my men, my dear?" he smiled and stroked her hair, pulling her closer to him as he did so. "However...You are the first to appear in my quarters..." he informed her and laided her on his chest as he tangled his hands in her hair inhaling the sweet scent of her perfume. "You smell delightful, my dear." he smirked. He could be kind. He thought.

She quickly tried to fix her night gown and laces in the now dark room. Then she situated herself silently. Was she trapped in Neverland? On a pirate ship with a pirate captain that was completely inappropriate, painfully attractive, and an absolute mystery? So close to Peter yet forbidden to talk to him? Trapped for the rest of her, now, ageless life?

Wendy didn't know what to do. She didn't think it was all right to just give up and give in but that was the only choice she had to not have a miserable existance with this man for the rest of forever. The choice, she supposed, was hardly something one should have to think hard about but she still couldn't help her reluctance and automatic hatered towards Captain James Hook. He's always been the enemy. Even now, he almost raped her.

_But he didn't..._ Something inside her said softly.

"Why can't I see Peter?" She asked after a moment.

James looked at her for a moment. "Where you even listening?" he asked her, and continued to pet her hair. "Your an adult." he smiled at her. "You're mine now, and I shall treat you the finest of all wenchs." he said softly into her hair and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"I'm not a wench. I'm a lady." She repeated, "Were you even listening?" She said using his own words. "And you're an adult. So is everyone else on this ship, and the mermaids, and the indians...You all see him." She pointed it.

"To kill him, and if I agree to call you a lady, will you promise to not go near Peter?" he asked her to bargin for a peaceful relationship.

She paused to think, "I suppose so... at the moment at least." She replied "And they don't all want to kill him." She pointed out as an after thought.

"The mermaids are no longer on his side," he informed her. "The mermaid's have changed... They hate everyone, and want to kill every man that they see." he said and continued to combed his fingers through her hair. "All my crew despise him, just as much as I do." he smirked and kissed her neck. "Wendy... your very soft." he whispered.

"I assume that was a compliment- no matter how inappropriate- so thank you." She said softly trying not to squirm in his foreign touch.

"It was." he said and dropped his hand to her shoulder and thumbed her dress and skin. "It was, Wendy." he said tiredly.

"Why are you being so_...nice_...to me? I mean, you're obviously no gentleman but for a pirate captain, the majority of your actions and words are fairly surprising." She mumbled. She was far from comfortable-mentally and physically-at the moment. She'd never been this close to a man that wasn't her father or brothers (yet they were hardly men) before. If her mother saw her right then, she would most likely die. Well, she'd make Hook marry Wendy or make Wendy leave at once to become a nun and then she would die.

The captain said nothing. He laid still, his chest rising and falling with his deep breathing. He was asleep, holding her to him. He was craddled in the blankets and arms of a woman, but rocked by the sea and the far off sounds of the mermaid's singing. The night was unlike Neverland. Quiet, and yet sounding deadly.

Wendy sighed and laid silently. She just woke up a little while ago. She didn't need to go back to sleep. Should she try?

She stretched out, a little more comfortable now that he was alseep, and closed her eyes to try to will herself back to sleep. The sounds and smells of Neverland overwhelming yet lulling her back to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Again, no Beta. Here's the second Chapter!

* * *

><p>The captain moved in his bed, and slowly became aware of the woman at his side in his arms. When had she- oh. He froze looking at the sleeping Wendy Darling, and slowly pulled his arm from under her body intending to allow her more sleep.<p>

The door opened, and in a quick move only to have Smee carrying a breakfast tray walk in. He was humming like he does every morning, and when he turned and say the captain awake he smiled. "Good Morning, Cap-"

"Sh, you blindering idiot!" he muttered and looked at Wendy to see if she was asleep which she was. He removed himself from the bed, and then walked away from the bed, grabbing Smee and redirected him out of the room.

"But-But-But-But Captian!" Smee cried once out of the room and the man looked at his helper pointing a finger at him.

"Lady Darling will be staying aboard with us for a while." He interrupted his companion again. "Come and wake me, when we had docked." He growled, his voice deep and ragged from sleep.

Smee swallowed hard. "Um...Captain..." he said when he turned back for his room.

"What, ?" he growled and turned to look at him.

The short man bowed his head and took a step back. "Should I bring a tray for her as well?" he asked timidly, and James lifted his head.

He took in the sharp sting of sea salt, and the other odors of the sea and his ship. He looked down to Smee, and nodded. "Yes." he said bitting of the end making it sound like "Ye." before he turned and went in to his room closing the door.

Smee looked after the captain a moment longer and was very surprised. He got a lot of wenches, but Ladies? Were they not the same? He wondered going back to the kitchen.

James leaned against the door as he looked at her, then started for her. What color would look the best on her? He wondered. Blue? Red? Green? He thought for a moment that none would do. He wanted her in a sky blue dress. Like the one she wore when she first came to Neverland. He walked away to his clothes and caught sight of a violet color on one of his suits. Violet? Maybe... he thought and began to dress himself. He was capable, he just chose not to at times.

Wendy took a deep breath as she woke up. She raised her arms in a stretch and lightly hummed. She'd never slept so long and so well. She slowly came back to awareness and opened her big blue, currently sleepy, eyes and started to sit up. Her eyes fell onto Captain Hook's form. "Good day, Captain." She mumured and cleared her throat.

"Good Morning, young lady." he said and walked to her with his shirt open. "Button me." he said.

She silently moved her hands away from the sheets, "All right." She said and started to slowly button his shirt from the bottom up. Once she got to the middle of the shirt, she raised to her knees and continued to finish buttoning. She shook her wild, sleep hair out of her face and raised her eyes to meet his, "There." She said, putting her hands back to her sides.

He smirked looking at her, "That deserves a kiss." he said to her holding her chin as he press his lips to hers.

Wendy pulled her lips away from his after she comprehended what was happening, "What-" She started but stopped when he inturrupted her.

"All you need to say is 'thank you, captain.'" he smirked and petted her soft face before walking away from her to get his hook.

She frowned, her cheeks pink, "Thank you, Captain," she said flatly. She was trying to cooperate but he was making it really hard. Although he was making it easier for her to be comfortable in his own way because he had _gone there_. Gone somwhere, Gone wherever he wanted, really. Well, for the most part.

She didn't need to hide within his blankets as much, at least. She thought bitterly and slowly got out of the bed for the first time. She stumbled, not having sea legs, but recovered and walked in a small circle to stretch her legs.

James looked at her and made a face. Could he use her to get Pan? He thought, as his eyes moved down her body once again. No. Pan wouldn't know what to do to a woman like her. He would waste her. "We're going go to dock soon. You may use one of my coats to cover up." he informed her.

Wendy tried hard to ignore his glances. "I don't have shoes," She pointed out, "And I doubt we are the same size." She raised an eyebrow and triednot to stumble again when the ship rocked.

"Who says you need shoes?" He asked curiously, as he slipped into his shoes himself. "I think your capable of walking barefoot."

"I can't walk barefoot!" She exclaimed, climbing back into his bed in protest of leaving the room without shoes on.

He sighed dramatically and then walked to her and offered his hand to her. "Come here." he said annoyed. He wiggled his fingers to prompt her to come.

"Why?" She asked, eyeing him suspiciously. She continued to hold onto his sheets.

"Just come here young lady." he growled feeling the ship slowing down.

She glared at him but surrendered and slowly made her way to him. She hesitantly took his hand.

When her hand was in his, he pulled her up and swooped her up into his arms. "Good girl." he said holding her in his arms. "Now since your being a stubborn twat, I will carry you to tawt." he sighed turnng to walk to the port of the ship.

"I can't be seen in this!" She gasped and tried to get out of his hold, "I'm only in a nightgown!" She exclaimed, almost frantically. What would her mother say, indeed!

"Oh shut up." he groaned and waited till his crew set up the crossing brigde an he walked off he ship holding her closer to him before walking off the ship with her. "Madames Kalbee? Or Mrs. Wanticks?" he asked her.

She had her face buried in his neck in embarrassment. One eye peeked out at him, "What's the difference?" She asked lowly, obviously not happy to be out like she was. She put her face back to his neck, not wanting people to see her.

" Madame Kalbee, has tight dresses and cost and arm and a leg. Mrs. Warticks dresses are colorful, and designed to be very elegant and sweet," he said and then to walk to the square where the two shops were.

"...Warticks, then?" She asked, her voice muffled from hiding.

He looked at her and smirked as he walked into the large shop. "Good choice, lass." he smirked. Then he smiled looking at the shop and put her down. " 'ello!" he called and a young maid appeared and looked at him, and her.

"Yes, sir?" she said timidly.

"I need her in a few dresses." he said pointing to Wendy.

The young maid looked at Wendy again then at the captain. "Yes sir." she said going to get her mom.

"I don't need that many..." She mumbled to him and held onto one of his arms for a moment as she regained her balance. "but thank you."

"She need's three dresses at least." he told the older woman walking out to her. "six is the most." he informed her and she nodded.

"We'll take good care of her, Mr. Hook." she said and patted his cheek before walking to Wendy.

Wendy walked out of the back room of the shop wearing one of her new dresses, shawls, pair of shoes, and stockings. She felt much better wearing clothes and they flattered her very much so she was absolutely content. She smiled for the first time since she got to Neverland and walked over to Hook who was surprisingly paying for the four dresses and other various necessities.

He walked to her and glared. "Stockings? Stockings? Why by them if you won't be wearing them?" he asked her as he walked with her out of the shop.

"I will be wearing them." She raised her eyebrow at him, wearing a dress was giving her some much needed confidence. "Why wouldn't I be?" She asked smoothly.

"because I plan to take them off. Of course." he smiled.

She shook her head at him, "Are we going back to the ship?" She asked and paused, "And who said you can take my stockings off other than you? We made an agreement where you treat me like a lady. And ladies don't get their stockings taken off by overly sexual pirate captains."

"I said I would call you a lady." He smirked and pulled her to him, "I have no intentions of treating you as one, because I'm as you said an 'overly sexual pirate captain' however you left out all those bitter comments you said as a young girl. You are now... of that ripe age to know what it's like to be touched by a man, and I have every intentions to show you that world." He informed her and kissed her cheek. "Behave and it will be a tender experience. If not, it'll be painful and thats not nessacary, my dear." he said stroking her hair back.

"One think I pride my skills of love making..." he said against her neck, pressing a claiming bite mark there to ward off unwanted men. "I found you a perfume." he told her and pulled out a rose and vanilla scented perfume that was in a box.

"You have wenches for that, sir." She pointed out as she accepted the perfume to lightly smell it and trying to unsuccessfully rub the bite mark away. "Just because you have a _lady_ that you haven't had to pay for doesn't mean that you're allowed to do whatever you want to her. I am on your ship because of a silly wish. Not to please you."

"We'll see...we'll see." he smirked.

The captain stared at his maps wondering where he was going to chart the ship now. He looked at the map for a long time before looking around for Wendy. "Wendy?...Wendy?" he called.

She looked away from Smee-who she was having a conversation with-and to Hook. "Yes, Captain?" She spoke up.

"Have you ever been to Dead men's cove?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, I believe so. Why?" She replied, walking over to him. "Or nearby it at least..." She replied as an after thought.

"hm... How about Paradise Lagoon?" he asked her, ignoring her previous question.

"I have. That's where the mermaids are, yes?" She said, mentally shaking her head at him. He was predictable sometimes. He was very spoiled and selfish indeed.

"Was. The Lagoon pushed the mermaids out once they became bad." He informed her, and then looked at her. "Would you like to go there? I'll let you stay there if you don't wish to stay on board. But I will come and see you weekly." he informed her. Maybe she would like that... he thought.

"I...I'm not sure. I don't want to take you off course. I've no idea what your plans are." She shrugged, nonchalantly, "Also, I don't quite know how to live...on my own..."She mumbled quietly.

"Well then," he looked up at her, "Are you saying your willing going to stay on my ship?" he asked her, an adorable and hooky smile coming to his thin pale lips.

She glared at him but it was just teasing. "How else can I survive here? Plus, either way, I can't escape you." She sighed dramatically but ended up smirking.

"You shouldn't want to leave me." he said and stood up. He looked at Smee, and the short man nodded leaving the two alone. "Haven't you seen yet that I'm not that bad?" he asked her.

"Old habits die hard," She replied easily, "I thought you were terrible before I even met you."

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to judge by appearances, or he-said-she-said?" he asked leaning on his desk.

"No, my mother was too busy teaching me how to be a lady and a good wife to teach me anything morally valuble or etcetera." She stood in front of him, her hands meeting together stiffly at mid-torso. "And before that you were too busy being the villain in my stories to have a proper chance."

"Thanks." he said and shook his head turning away from her and walked away to his bed, and undress, it was time for bed.

"You're welcome." She said in sarcasam and did the same, except it took her longer to undress. "I apologize, though, really." She said as she undressed. It took her a while since she did it all by her self. First shoes. Then dress. Then petticoats. Then stockings. Then corset. She put her nightgown on and put her hair down. Before she went to the bed, she organized all her things and put them in the proper places.

She walked to the bed they shared and got under the covers, blowing the candle on her side of the bed out.

He laid down, and then pulled her close into his arms. "Oh do you now?" he asked as his hands touched her sides.

"I should have waited to judge you... until I met you and knew you for a bit. Like when you tried to kill me and my brothers. You weren't a villian then at all." She said flatly and relaxed into his touch. She had trained herself not to have it bother her so much since he wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Exactly." he smiled and kissed her, moving away to lay down, but pulled her back into his arms. "Lay with me." he whispered into her hair.

She slowly did so, unconciously holding her breath as she did, and laid with her body close to his.

He groaned holding her softness to his hard form. "Oh Wendy... How I've yearned for such a woman to be my partner..." he muttered in a sleepy voice.

She blushed and looked at his form in the darkness with wide eyes. "Wh-what?" She asked in shock.

"So soft...sweet smelling...beautiful...proper..." he said each in a deep breath. His breathing turning into sleep heavy breaths. He turned his head away from hers as he allowed sleep to take him. "So...lovely..."

Wendy couldn't stop her heart from beating fast and let out a shakey breath. She had to get to sleep. There was no reason to let this affect her. At all. Was there?


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again no Beta. Another chapter. :)

* * *

><p>James Hook turned in his sleep, and woke up with a strange feeling. He had a turning on his stomach, and it was very unpleasant. He moved and pulled Wendy to him, whom had managed to move away from him. He had his arms around her waist and smiled at her as he placed his hand over her hands.<p>

His moving made Wendy wake up. She slowly blinked in to conciousness and lightly hummed as she stretched. She glanced out a window to see at about what time it was and then at Hook to see if he was awake or if he went back to sleep. Hook turned his head, moving into her, asleep now. He was sleeping now. Pushing the feeling aside from him.

She wondered how to get out of the bed-and his grasp- without waking him. Or if she should just wake him up...no... She moved her arms away from their bodies and slowly started to slide out of his grasp.

He moved his arms off of her, turning onto his side to stay asleep. He was much to sleepy to be awake by her mere movements.

She quickly got out of bed and got changed into one of her new dresses. She wanted to get out of the cabin so Hook wouldn't be disturbed. She dropped a pin while she was putting her hair up.

_Why do you even care if he get's disturbed? _

She quickly picked it up and got on her way. She walked onto the almost deserted deck and looked around. She really did love being so close to the ocean all the time. The sea breeze kissed her face and she smiled.

She walked to the side of the ship and looked at the horizon. There was something coming towards them... or someone...

Her heart lept to her throat and she blinked to make sure that she was seeing things correctly.

_Peter..._

Peter Pan flew towards the Jolly Rodger. He hadn't seen his arch nemisis Captain James Hook in a while and he wanted to make sure he was kept in his place. He flew in lazy circles until he got to the ship and stood on the edge. That's when he saw her.

She was standing near him with wide blue eyes and a gaping mouth with her full lips.

_He knew those eyes... He knew those lips..._

"Wendy...?" He hardly recognized his own voice.

"Peter." Her voice was so different but exactly the same.

Peter didnt think of why she was on the boat. He didn't think of how she came back. All he knew was-

"You came back." The boy whispered, not moving any closer to her. His green eyes scanned over her form. "You're different..." His eyes were narrowed but he started to smile and flew down to her until she was in his arms and they were both in the air. He twirled them around in a great embrace and he laugh the familiar carefree laugh Wendy knew so well.

It sounded like it was from a dream.

"Let's go! We need to show the boys and..and Tink and...Tigerlily and everyone! We need to celebrate!" He exclaimed and before she could say anything, they were both high in the air and flying away from her new home and James Hook.

James awoke shooting up in his bed, as he got up and walked out of his room in his pants and then looked up and glared up at the retreating figures. He growled. "All hands on deck!" he bellowed and went to the stern. He knew where their hide out was and if Peter was going to act up now, he is going to have to invade again. His blue eyes furrowed as pirates ran onto the deck to help the captain. "Hoist thy anchor!" he cried and the men began to raise the anchor.

He turned the boat to head for land, and hissed. "Fucking Peter."

Wendy held onto Peter as he flew them to his treehouse. "I knew you'd come back! And it's all right that you're a little older, you can stay just the same forever now. It's not too late." He reassured her and continued to fly.

"Peter, we need to talk!" Wendy said loudly.

"Talking can wait until later!" He dismissed and spun them around in another circle, laughing when she held onto him tighter.

"No, I don't think it can Peter..." She said but it was too late and he was already at the treehouse. He landed them in the top of the tree, away from the rest of life.

He looked out her with an out of breath smile, "Where are the boys? Micheal, John?"

"They're still... in London..." She admitted and looked at him. He was exactly the same. She felt her eyes start to burn but she blinked it all away in vein. "I...Peter..."

"No, Wendy..." He stood up and looked at her with a serious expression, "You did this before. You keep ruining things. Everything is fine and fun and free. Why do we have to talk?" He yelled childishly. Exactly. Childishly.

"Peter," She tried to control her breathing but her voice cracked. He was making this so hard. "P-Peter..."

"_No_! You came back! You're here and you're mine! Why are you doing this?" Peter started to fly away but Wendy quickly got ahold of his hand.

"Peter..." A few tears ran down her pale cheeks, "Peter, I've grown up. It's not the same..." She tried to say but he pulled away from her and flew away angrily.

"I'm keeping you Wendy! You're mine! Stop messing things up!" He cried out before leaving completely, abandoning Wendy in the tree.

Wendy climbed down, silently crying. She didn't have any reason to stop crying and no one was around. She cried as she walked away from the tree house. She cried as she walked in the forest towards the ocean. She cried when she gave up and sat on a rock underneath a tree. James would never forgive her. She couldn't go back to Peter. She had no where to go. She'd just stay by that rock and make a house out of shrubbery like last time and live by herself.

She pulled her knees up to her chest and continued to cry with her face in her knees.

It was in an hour the ship docked on to the shore, and James was the first off of the ship. He turned and waved his sword to gain the attention of his crew and then grinned evilly. "I don't care who brings her back, or... who kills Peter. I want _**Wendy Moira Anglea Darling **_back on my ship immediately! Harmed, or unharm, but if you bring her back dead, I will kill you too." he hissed, and with the roar of understanding of his crew, he then turned. The tail of his coat billowing dramatically as he headed onto the land to find his wench, his hair fanning behind him as he walked, his mouth in a disgusting grin. _That bitch, _he thought,_ when I gets my hands on her... _he smiled.

The crew men, filed off of the ship and lerked out in the dark looking about for Peter and his boys. Stupid, but they weren't really all that smart in the first place. However, when one of them saw a small boy scurrying off to the hide out, they tapped their blade and the other crew men at his side, looked up and follow him.

Soon, the group of pirates had followed the small boy into the hallows of the jungle and was standing at the foot of the entrance that the small boy had ran into. _Did they dare enter?_ They wondered. They looked around and then looked back at the trail they had come from. "Go find the captain." one over weigh pirate man said to Smee.

Smee nodded, and ran off into the bushes to look for Captain Hook.

Hook growled slicing through the thick viens with his sword and tossed his hat aside. "Wendy! Oh Wendy!" he called tauntingly, dragging his blade across the dirt of the tangled jungle."Come to me Wendy..." he whispered allowing the breeze to carry out his voice to the rest of the jungle. "Come back to me love..."

Wendy heard some rucus in the distance but didn't care what for. Probably just the Indians... She thought in the back of her minds as she stopped her hysterical crying until there were just small trails of tears on her tired, indifferent face.

She blinked and more tears streamed down her face. How can she live by herself? Live off of what? She couldn't do this... but she had to... She should have never made that stupid wish...

"Weeeeendy."He taunted with the gentle blowing wind. "Wendy, come to me." he said and then looked around. "Wendy Darling." he called and then looked about on the ground finding trails of used pixie dust.

He smirked following the trail. He looked about, and found some on a tree. He circled the tree and saw Wendy sitting on a rock crying. He looked at her for a moment, and then put his sword into his cover. How dare she sit there crying... She had took that little boys hand and now she had gotten what she deserved. "Wendy." he said firmly bringing her out of her thoughts, "Come here." he lifted his hand to her, his hook on his sword cover.

She looked up at him with her wide, blue, currently glassy eyes. She quickly looked away tried to wipe away any trace of tears on her face. She blinked a few times to see if her eyes would stay dry then looked back up at him. She silently slid off of the rock and walked over to him hesitantly.

"I didn't know he was going to come to the ship...and he took me before I could even think... he wouldn't let me talk and said that I ruin everything, that I was his...then he left me in a treetop..." she let out a sad bark of laughter then walked up close enough to him to be in touching distance. She looked up at him for the first time since she started talking, "You can hate me forever...and just leave me...I understand." She muttered at the end and braced herself for anything.

He grabbed her hand, and then pulled her into his arms. "You swear that be true, wench?" he asked her as he looked down at her. He didn't believe her one bit. No he didn't but that was only because he was feeling hurt, betrayed. She'd gone back on her word. No wonder they said, 'Promise, on my word as an english gentlemen.'

She nodded softly, "Mhmm..." She voiced weakly and tried again, "I swear," She tried to stay emotionally numb but she couldn't and impulsively wrapped her arms around him tightly, her cheek on his chest.

"Ok, my lady." he whispered and then looked at her and lifted her up into his arms. "Rest your head." he told her turning with her in his arms to go back to the boat. "No more crying either, you hear?" he said softly.

He walked slowly with her in his arms, feeling content. She had willingly come to him... Willingly... He looked down at her, as his arms tightened on her arm, holding her up higher. She wanted to be with him.

"Let her go Hook!"

Hook looked up and saw Peter in the sky looking down at him holding Wendy. He smiled and looked to Wendy, "Stay right here love..." he whispered and kissed her temple. "I'll be right back."

"Darn you Hook! Always ruining things!" Peter said and flew down jumping onto his feet as he looked at him. "Wendy's mine!" he cried childishly.

"No, Peter. She's mine." he smirked and then withdrew his sword. "If you want to fight for her...well... come and attempt." he smiled urging the boy into a fight.

Peter glared and withdrew his small sword and raised it to Hook's. "I won't allow it." he said stubbornly, and swung his sword forward which Hook hit with his and they began to dance in a well prepared dance that the two did almost daily.

"She's mine Peter. Neverland gave her to me!" Hook hissed his hook grabbing Peter's hand and he smirked.

"No!" Peter said tears weilding in his eyes. "No! She's been mine and always will be mine!" he said and cried out in pain as Hook's hook dragged acrossed his skin. With the young boy weeping at the new cut on his body, Hook walked back to Wendy.

"Darling... give me a sweet kiss. Show Peter, just how you wish to be with me..." he whispered touching her face as Peter looked up and over at them. _What was he whispering to her?_ he wondered holding his bleeding hand.

Wendy, shaken up over the fight and her crying and bloody friend, looked from him to Peter and back. Her head felt light and fuzzy and her breathing was erratic but her eyes were locked with James's. She suddenly had her lips pressed against his, her mind spinning and heart beating wildly. She pulled away and looked at James, surprised of her own action, then at the floor not wanting to see Peter.

Peter's eyes widen when he saw the kiss and then he got up crying out loudly. Hook smirked turning and swung his sword at Peter. Peter was such a child... he thought as he moved on him, their swords clincking until Peter in a fit of anger flew off into the sky. "COWARD!" he shouted to the crying child and turned to look at Wendy. His breathing heavy and his shirt clinging to him due to his sweat.

"Wendy..." he said softly and looked at her surprised. "Wendy, my dear, are you alright?" he asked her and kneeled beside her.

"Just give me a moment..." She said uneasily and stood up, looking like she recovered completely. One of the many things she learned from her mother and grandmother was that one should always be in control of their emotions (especially around others) and they must always be strong yet feminine and lovely. She took a deep breath with her eyes closed. When she opened her eyes again, she said "I'm all right. Perfectly peachy."

"Don't lie to me." he hissed.

"Overwhelmed..." She replied and glared at him. He could read her too well. She didn't like it.

"Anything else?" he asked and touched her cheek, before pulling her to his chest. "Mm, and by the way, you behaved well enough to resume your title as Wench." he smiled.

"What was it before?" She asked curiously, looking up at his face even though they were only inches apart.

"Filthy Bitch." he smirked, and took her hand in his walking to his ship.

"Charming." She said flatly and started walking with him. Why did she kiss him again? She thought and sighed, shaking her head at him.

He looked at her and pushed her roughly against a near by tree. "Your mine, Wendy. There's no use wishing to be rid of me. I thought we were getting into a better relationship?" he hissed to her, pressing his blade to her throat. "Why would you even want to be friends with someone so damn childish?" he asked her and pressed the blade into her some. "Neverland gave you to me. ME. Not Peter. Never think of Peter Pan again. Never. If you agree, aboard my ship..." he said and glared at her. "If not... take of your dress, your stockings, your shoes, and get out of my sight..." he said and with drew his sword walking to his ship. He was angry. Very angry, yes, she had said it wasn't her fault. He had a promise that was broken. He was collecting his toll.

He froze, "Oh if you come aboard, you must know one thing." he said turning to her. "If you make any contact with Peter Pan, I will personally give you to the mermaids." he said and nodded. "Yep, yep. Tis all." he said and walked onto his ship.

She gaped angrily at him as he walk away "That man!" She growled out. She paced in front of the ship for a few minutes but her anger didn't subside and she stormed after him. She found him on the deck and she dragged him into the cabin they shared. "You!" She started, letting go of his arm. "I can't believe...why is it all right for you to give me handfuls of rules to follow for this _relationship_ and you get nothing to follow? How is that remotely right?" She started to rant.

"Because my dear your a woman... and I'm the captain." he said and opened the door. "HOIST THY ANCHOR! HEAD TO SEA!" he told his men and looked at her and smiled. "This is my ship, that is my crew. Neverland gave you to me, and so you'll do whatever I say, no questions ask. Or to the mermaids you go." he said with a smirk and walked to his closet to undress.

That was that. No words to be said. It was a done deal. Just like he said.


End file.
